Ada Aku Untukmu
by Ran Hime
Summary: Ada alasan kenapa Inaho mengatakan kepada pihak Mars jika Slaine telah mati dan menyembunyikan keberadaan pemuda itu. Inaho tidak ingin Slaine tersakiti dengan keputusan putri Asseylum yang akan menikah dengan orang lain. Inaho hanya ingin Slaine bahagia. Tapi ketika kenyataan tidak sesuai harapannya, akankah Inaho dapat memperbaiki semuanya.


Aldnoah Zero fanfiction

Present

Ada Aku Untukmu © Ran hime

Aldnoah Zero © Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

InaSure (Inaho x Slaine)

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

M Rated (18+)

Semi Canon, Lemon, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc.

.

.

.

Slaine mendekap tubuh telanjangnya dengan erat. Sesekali kukunya yang mulai panjang itu ia biarkan mencakar setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang bisa dijangkau. Mengabaikan setiap perih di tubuhnya akibat cakaran kukunya sendiri. Sekalipun luka-luka di tubuhnya tidak sedikitpun membuat mereka berhenti 'menyiksa' tubuhnya.

"Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu. Letnan Kaizuka sudah menunggumu."

Slaine hanya diam mengabaikan setiap perkataan dari salah satu penjaga dimana ia ditahan. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatahkatapun dan hanya bergegas untuk bangun.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak memakan makananmu lagi?"

Slaine tidak berniat membuka bibirnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia selalu diam ketika Inaho menjeguknya. Sepanjang waktu yang terus hilang, hanya Inaho yang berbicara, tidak membiarkan ruangan kecil itu sunyi.

"Kepala Sipir terus mengeluh karena kau tidak mau makan." Inaho membuka kotak makan di depannya, "makanlah Slaine, tubuhmu semakin kurus," lanjutnya dengan menggeser kotak makan itu ke depan Slaine.

Sejenak ragu, dengan bibir bergetar ia pun berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya, "Bilang saja pada mereka tubuhku tetap 'kuat' sekalipun aku tidak makan."

"Slaine." Inaho bangkit dari kursinya.

Sedikit membungkukkan badannya, ia meraih sumpit di depan Slaine. Ia mengambil makanan di kotak tersebut, berniat menguapi Slaine, namun tangannya terhenti ketika melihat goresan di leher Slaine. Ia menaruh sumpit berisi makanan itu, lalu kembali duduk.

"Berhentilah menyakiti tubuhmu." Inaho merogoh sesuatu di saku jas kerjanya. Mengeluarkan pemotong kuku yang ia bawa setiap kali mengunjungi Slaine.

Dengan pelan ia meraih tangan Slaine. Menatap kuku jari milik Slaine yang mulai memanjang. Dengan hati-hati ia memotongnya. Ia tidak berharap pemuda itu melukai tubuhnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati?"

"Berhentilah membahasnya."

"Akan lebih baik jika aku mati."

Inaho melepas tangan Slaine dari genggamannya dan memasukkan kembali pemotong kuku ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Kalau begitu matilah seperti maumu."

Inaho bangkit dari kursinya. Lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. Sejujurnya ia menyesal telah mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun ia juga lelah karena hanya itu yang selalu dibahas setiap kali ia menjenguk Slaine.

Slaine kembali terdiam. Dan tidak lama setelahnya ia mengeluarkan korek api yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Benda yang ia ambil dari salah satu penjaga yang telah menidurinya. Slaine melepas kaos tahanan yang membalut tubuh kurusnya. Menaruhnya di atas meja dan mengalakan korek api. Dengan tangan bergetar ia menaruh korek api yang mulai terbakar itu ke atas kaosnya. Wajah putus asanya menatap kaosnya yang terbakar dan membuat api semakin membesar ketika meja kayu itu mulai ikut terbakar.

.

.

.

"Ruangan tunggu terbakar."

Inaho yang hendak masuk ke mobilnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berlari kembali ke dalam. Perasaannya tidak enak ketika mendengar tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Slaine tiba-tiba terbakar. Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa tempat itu terbakar? Tidak mungkin juga Slaine bisa membakar tempat itu. Merokok di penjara itu dilarang. Lalu darimana Slaine mendapatkan korek api atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk membakar.

"Bagaimana bisa terbakar?"

"Slaine membakar kaosnya di atas meja."

"Dimana Slaine?" dengan ragu Inaho kembali berlari keluar. Ia tidak melihat Slaine keluar ketika ia berlari ke dalam penjara tadi. Jadi mungkin saja Slaine masih berada di dalam penjara. Namun suara mobilnya yang mulai menyala, berbanding terbalik dengan pemikirannya. Mungkin saja Slaine melarikan diri dengan mobilnya.

"Maaf Letnan, kami tidak bisa menghentikan Slaine."

"Hubungi pos penjagaan yg dekat dengan sini dan minta mereka untuk mencari keberadaan mobilku."

Tanpa sadar Inaho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ini tidak baik dan bahkan akan menimbulkan masalah baru jika Slaine berhasil sampai kota. Ia harus segera mengejar Slaine bagaimana pun caranya. Akan sangat buruk jika Slaine sampai mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meminjam mobil milik kepala sipir. Ia tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Perasaannya benar-benar buruk mengingat hal tersebut. Belakangan ini Slaine selalu melukai tubuhnya. Bisa jadi setelah ia sampai kota, pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu akan benar-benar membunuh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dengan pelan Slaine melangkah memasuki sebuah kedai. Mantel panjang yang ia temukan di mobil Inaho bisa membantunya menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang.

"Bisa kau berikan aku minum," seru Slaine ketika salah satu pegawai itu menanyakan pesanan.

Slaine kembali terdiam, namun sesekali mata biru kehijauannya melirik kesana kemari, mencoba waspada jika tiba-tiba anak buah Inaho cepat menemukan dirinya.

"Kudengar pernikahan Putri Asselyum ditunda."

Meskipun Slaine hanya diam, namun telinganya mencoba mendengarkan setiap obrolan yang mampu ia tangkap.

"Yah, dari yang kudengar ini untuk menghormati Slaine Troyard."

"Sudah sebulan semenjak bocah pengkhianat itu mati. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk menghormati dia. Bahkan Putri juga melakukan upacara kematian dengan layak.

"Aku tidak menyangka Slaine Troyard bisa berkhianat bahkan sampai mencoba membunuh putri Asselyum. Padahal Doktor Troyard begitu berjasa untuk penelitian Aldnoah."

Cukup sudah. Slaine bangkit setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar Yen di atas meja. Ia berjalan keluar dari kedai itu. Terima kasih kepada isi saku mantel milik Inaho. Bukan hanya bisa membantunya membayar segelas minuman. Akan tetapai juga membantunya menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Perlahan hatinya begitu sesak ketika mengingat kembali apa yang sudah ia dengar. Sebegitu kejamkah apa yang terjadi dibalik punggungnya?

Ia sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk Putri Vers itu, tapi ini yang ia dapat. Dengan taruhan nyawa ia menghabiskan waktu untuk kesembuhan Putri Asselyum bahkan sampai membunuh ayah angkatnya. Dan inikah yang ia dapat?

Semua tuduhan dilimpahkan kepadanya dan kini bahkan Asselyum benar-benar akan menikah dengan putra Pangeran Cruhteo. Budak tetaplah budak. Dan sampah tetaplah sampah. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir akan menjadi penguasa vers untuk melindungi Asselyum?

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan setelah semua ini? Tidak hanya Vers, bagi bumi pun dia sudah mati. Lalu, mengapa tidak mewujudkan apa yang menjadi anggapan semua orang. Perlahan senyuman di bibir Slaine mengembang. Ia sudah mati, berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya. Sudah mati.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dengan mata sayu, Slaine menatap wajah Inaho. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ia melirik pergelangan tangannya. Di punggung tangannya nampak sebuah jarum infus menancap di sana. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum ia berakhir di rumah sakit.

Sore itu, setelah keluar dari kedai, ia berjalan tanpa arah. Hingga ia berakhir di sebuah jembatan. Merasa putus asa, ia memanjat besi pembatas jembatan lalu meloncat ke dalam sungai. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk berenang. Membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam begitu saja. Lalu di sela kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, ia merasakah sesuatu yang hangat tengah melingkupi tubuhnya.

Ia pikir, ia telah mati.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari di luar sana?"

Slaine memalingkan wajahnya. Memiringkan tubuh lemahnya, membelakangi Inaho.

"Biarkan aku pergi dengan tenang."

"Tidak akan!" suara Inaho sedikit meninggi. Ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu membalik paksa tubuh Slaine hingga ia dapat menatap wajah putus asa itu, "kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberikanmu kehidupan?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Jika kau tidak bicara, siapapun tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Diluar sana, aku telah mati." Sejujurnya Slaine ingin berteriak, namun kondisinya yang masih lemah tidak sanggup membuatnya melakukan hal itu, "tapi di dalam sana, aku tidak lebih sebuah sampah yang harus membuat mereka puas."

"Apa maksudmu?" Inaho menatap Slaine dengan tajam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Slaine.

"Lupakan!" Slaine kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Mata sayunya hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Slaine." Inaho mencengkeram erat kedua pundak Slaine. Namun bibir pucat itu tetap bungkam.

Dengan kesal, Inaho melepaskan tubuh Slaine. Ia menyambar mantelnya di punggung kursi lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang inap Slaine.

.

.

.

Slaine mencengkeram erat sprei di bawahnya. Sementara mulutnya menggigit sprei dengan kuat agar suara teriakannya tidak terdengar sampai ke luar dari sel tempatnya ditahan. Tubuh kurus Slaine terdorong ke depan setiap kali pria di belakangnya menghentakkan pinggul pria itu dengan kuat. Lututnya tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya, namun pria itu mencengkeram erat pinggangnya agar tetap pada posisi dimana pria itu lebih mudah menggagahinya.

Seminggu semenjak Slaine keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke selnya, para penjaga hidung belang itu kembali menggilir dirinya layaknya seorang pelacur.

Air matanya menetes setiap kali ia mengerjap. Tubunya benar-benar sakit. Ia lelah, namun pria itu tidak kunjung berhenti bahkan setelah pria itu memuntahkan benihnya berulang kali ke dalam perut Slaine.

"Eggh."

Dan satu dorongan terakhir mengakhiri permainan itu. Tubuh Slaine ambruk begitu saja ketika pria itu melepas cengkraman pada pinggangnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengabaikan setiap gerakan dari pria di belakangnya.

"Aku heran kenapa Letnan Kaizuka begitu perhatian denganmu." Slaine dapat menangkap suara resleting yang tengah ditutup, "ternyata kau bisa memuaskan dia seperti ini." lalu mendengar penjaga itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya hampir dua bulan itu.

Slaine memutar tubuhnya. Terlentang sehingga membuatnya bisa menatap langit-langit kamar sempit itu.

Bagaimana bisa Inaho membiarkan ia hidup untuk menjadi peliharaan di dalam tahanan? Bagaimana bisa Inaho menyuruhnya mensyukuri hidup yang begitu menyedihkan ini?

Perlahan Slaine bangun lalu berdiri. Diraihnya liontin peninggalan dari ayahnya yang selalu berada di lehernya. Tanpa ragu ia melepas kalung tersebut. Memasukkan sudut yang lain ke jeruji besi yang berfungsi sebagai ventilasi itu. Lalu membiarkan lehernya mendekat ke besi tersebut dan memasangkan kembali dua sudut dari kalung tersebut. Slaine mengatur nafasnya untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot. Membiarkan kalung yang tersangkut di salah satu besi itu menjerat lehernya. Ia tidak akan menyesali kematiannya. Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya. Mengakhiri hidupnya dan menertawakan Inaho di neraka nanti.

Slaine menutup matanya. Membiarkan kakinya meronta karena paru-parunya sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan oksigen.

.

.

.

Hampir dua minggu Inaho selalu menghabiskan malamnya di rumah sakit. Menunggu Slaine sampai pemuda itu benar-benar akan bangun. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Semua tergantung seberapa besar kemauan Slaine untuk bertahan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memenuhi apapun alat-alat yang bisa membantu Slaine untuk bertahan.

Malam itu Slaine ditemukan hampir meregang nyawa akibat mencoba menjerat lehernya dengan kalung peninggalan ayahnya. Dan membuat Inaho menyesal karena tidak pernah menjenguk Slaine setelah pertengkaran mereka di rumah sakit. Slaine selamat meskipun detak jantungnya sempat terhenti dan bisa melewati masa kritisnya.

Namun ... Pemuda itu tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

Slaine koma.

Dan Inaho benar-benar menyesal karena meninggalkan Slaine sendirian. Dokter Yagarai mengatakan jika Inaho harus bersyukur karena Slaine begitu kuat. Tapi mengingat bagaimana kepala Sipir menemukan Slaine di selnya, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan para keparat itu melakukan pelecehan terhadap Slaine. Seharusnya ia menyadari hal tersebut ketika Slaine masuk rumah sakit hari itu. Harusnya ia lebih peka akan perkataan Slaine waktu itu. Namun pemikirannya tidaklah sampai sejauh itu.

"Bagaimana kasus di tahanan?"

Dokter Yagarai memulai percakapan setelah memeriksa keadaan Slaine. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dua minggu yang lalu dan Slaine masih harus menggunakan selang oksigen.

"Kantor pusat masih menyelidikinya. Mereka yang terlibat akan diberhentikan dan ditahan untuk beberapa waktu."

"Aku sangat menyayangkan kejadian itu. Kalo saja Slaine sedikit terbuka, mungkin-"

"Aku yang salah." Inaho menyela begitu saja ucapan dokter Yagarai, "dia pernah mengungkit hal itu, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang ingin ia sampaikan." Inaho menunduk, kedua tangannya meremas sebelah tangan Slaine yang dingin, "ia berbicara tentang bagaimana ia harus membuat puas, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya karena aku sedang marah."

"Slaine."

Tanpa sadar Inaho menyebut nama Slaine ketika jari- jari dingin itu merespon genggamannya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan membiarkan dokter Yagarai memeriksa kembali Slaine.

Mungkinkah Slaine berhenti putus asa dan memilih untuk berjuang?

.

.

.

Setelah sadar dari koma, Slaine lebih banyak tertidur. Ketika pemuda itu bangun, matanya akan melirik kesana kemari dan mengamati sekeliling. Dan kemudian ia akan kembali tertidur. Mungkin ia memanglah telah bangun dari 'tidur nyenyak'nya, akan tetapi kesadarannya belum pulih seutuhnya. Bahkan ia terus saja mengabaikan orang-orang yang ada di sekelingnya. Entah itu dokter yang menanganinya, para perawat, bahkan Inaho sendiri. Ia seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain.

Inaho hanya bisa bersabar menantikan Slaine bisa pulih seutuhnya.

Inaho membuka satu persatu kancing baju Slaine, membersihkan tubuh Slaine seperti yang ia lakukan hampir sebulan. Mengganti baju Slaine ketika perawat mengganti jarum infus Slaine dengan yang baru. Menaikkan ranjang bagian kepala dan punggung. Memposisikan tubuh Slaine setengah duduk bersandar. Dan kemudian mengajaknya berbincang. Meskipun hanya dia yang berbicara dan Slaine tetep diam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

Inaho hampir putus asa. Ia hanya ingin melihat Slaine kembali seperti dulu. Menatapnya dengan bibir cemberut, meskipun sedang kesal ataupun marah.

Inaho terkejut ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Slaine menangis begitu saja setelah sadar dari koma. Pemuda yang masih berstatus tahanan itu mencengkeram baju depannya sembari sesenggukan. Menarik baju itu kuat-kuat lalu mencakar lengan kurusnya yang tidak tertutup kain.

Inaho kelabakan dibuatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menaiki ranjang. Mencoba menghentikan Slaine yang mencoba melukai tubuhnya lagi seperti bulan pertama ia berada di sel tahanan. Inaho mencengkeram erat kedua tangan Slaine lalu memeluk tubuh kurus itu.

"Hentikan, Slaine."

Namun Slaine tetap meronta. Mencoba keluar dari kungkungan Inaho. Membuat Inaho semakin kewalahan.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan itu lagi. Aku janji."

Perlahan rontaan Slaine melemah. Namun Inaho tidak melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak ingin Slaine lepas kendali lagi. Hingga bisikan di telinnganya membuat Inaho mematung.

Tidak akan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Slaine meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Inaho selalu datang lebih awal semenjak kesadaran Slaine benar-benar kembali. Ia akan masuk ke ruang inap Slaine dengan bunga mawar putih yang masih segar. Meletakkannya di atas lemari pendek yang tidak jauh dari ranjang Slaine. Lalu ia akan mendapati Slaine kembali memasang wajah cemberut sembari menatap keluar jendela. Mungkin saja Slaine sedang memperhatikan daun-daun momoji yang mulai rontok. Inaho hanya bisa menebak.

"Dokter Yagarai bilang terapi yang kau jalani semakin membuat bagus perkembangan kedua kakimu."

Slaine hanya diam dan tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan padangannya. Bagi Inaho itu tidaklah apa-apa, asal Slaine mau menjalani terapi untuk kedua kakinya yang lama tidak digerakkan itu. Entah berapa lama lagi Slaine akan terus mengabaikan dirinya. Namun mengingat semua yang Slaine alami selama ini, wajar saja jika Slaine menaruh sakit hati terhadapnya.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin kepada dokter Yagarai dan besok lusa kau bisa pulang." Inaho berdiri dari kursinya, sejenak menatap Slaine yang tetap pada posisinya, "kau akan tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu."

Inaho berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh dari Slaine.

"Kenapa?"

Langkah Inaho terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Slaine yang kembali menyimpan keputus-asaan.

"Kenapa kau begitu egois?"

Brak

"Slaine ..."

Inaho berbalik. Tanpa sadar ia berteriak ketika melihat Slaine jatuh dari ranjangnya. Inaho berlari ke arah Slaine yang mencoba untuk berdiri namun selalu gagal. Ia memaksa merengkuh tubuh Slaine, namun Slaine menepis tangannya. Tidak berniat menerima bantuan dari orang yang selalu ia benci dari pertama kali ia lihat. Hingga akhirnya Slaine menyerah dan tangisnya kembali memenuhi ruang inapnya.

"Slaine."

Inaho memeluk Slaine. Ia mengelus punggung Slaine dengan lembut. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Slaine lagi. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, ia akan berusaha membuat hari-hari Slaine dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

"Seharusnya hari itu kau membunuhku?"

Inaho dapat merasakan betapa kuat cengkeraman Slaine di lengannya.

"Sampah tetaplah sampah. Sekalipun aku telah mengorbankan banyak hal."

Inaho terdiam, mendengar semua apa yang Slaine katakan. Lebih baik seperti itu dan tidak berusaha membuat Slaine kembali diam.

"Aku sudah kehilangan semua bahkan hidupku. Aku sudah mati, bukan?"

"Bagiku kau masih hidup dan akan terus hidup untukku."

Inaho mencoba berdiri dengan Slaine di gendongannya. Dengan pelan ia menidurkan tubuh lemas Slaine di ranjang. Ia mengurungkan meninggalkan Slaine dan memilih untuk kembali duduk. Ia mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi Slaine. Diperhatikan olehnya lebih seksama. Dulu Slaine tidak sekurus ini. Bahkan jika ia tidak salah ingat, pipi Slaine lebih berisi ketimbang saat ini. Kenapa bisa sekurus ini? Hanya tiga bulan semenjak ia jatuh ke bumi setelah peperangan itu.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan mengurus semua."

Inaho sedikit lega melihat Slaine kembali menutup mata.

.

.

.

Inaho mendorong kursi roda di depannya. Membawa Slaine masuk ke dalam rumah yang ia bangun setahun lalu. Tidak terlalu besar karena ia berniat menempati rumah itu ketika ia berhenti dari kepolisian suatu hari nanti. Namun semua rencananya berubah begitu saja ketika perang melawan Mars berakhir. Ia menyiapkan rumah itu lebih awal untuk ditempati. Menyiapkan kehidupan baru untuk Slaine.

Inaho mengangkat tubuh Slaine, memindahkannya ke atas ranjang yang lumayan besar. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi sebagian tubuh Slaine. Ia menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan sekali lagi memastikan jika Slaine tidak kedinginan.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan tidur di sofa setelah mandi."

Namun Slaine tidak ingin sendirian. Inaho dapat merasakan kecemasan Slaine lewat pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh Slaine. Walau Slaine memasang wajah cemberut. Mungkin memang sudah dari lahir bibir Slaine nampak seperti anak kecil yang tengah ngambek. Inaho menarik nafas dan naik ke atas Ranjang. Ia berbaring di samping Slaine. Awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya Inaho menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas pinggang Slaine. Tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dan Inaho sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencoba memberikan Slaine kenyamanan.

.

.

.

Inaho mengerutkan keningnya ketika ada sesuatu yang seperti sedang meraba wajahnya. Ia tidak berniat membuka sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup penutup mata itu. Seolah tidak ada apa-apa ia tetap berpura-pura seolah sedang tidur. Semakin ia tidak merespon perbuatan Slaine, pemuda itu tetap meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Hentikan Slaine."

Namun Slaine tidak berniat menghentikan tangannya yang meraba mata Inaho. Mungkin ia penasaran bagaimana sebelah mata Inaho yang pernah ia tembak dulu itu. Apakah sama seperti mata kanan Inaho dengan iris merah hati? Ataukah mata itu tidak lagi ada bola matanya.

"Aku memang masih baru saja menginjak 18 tahun, tapi aku juga bisa ter'goda' sentuhan seperti itu."

Inaho memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika ia merasakan tangan Slaine beralih ke lehernya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas. Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Inaho mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Slaine, sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kontrol. Inaho membuka matanya dan menemukan iris biru kehijauan sedang menatapnya juga.

Ia menatap mata penuh kesedihan itu hingga pergelangan tangan Slaine lepas dan kini mengusap bibirnya tanpa henti. Inaho menarik nafas perlahan, setengah bangun dan kemudian memerangkap tubuh slaine di bawahnya menempatkan kedua kakinya di antara pinggang Slaine.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau marah daripada diam seperti ini. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Tidak ada jawaban seperti biasanya. Entah berapa lama lagi kesabaran Inaho tersisa. Ia seperti berbicara dengan patung. Ia ingin mendengar suara Slaine walau itu hanya sebuah desahan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Inaho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Slaine, menciumnya selama pemuda itu tidak kehilangan oksigen. Sebelah tangannya menopang tubuhnya dan sebelah tangannya memaksa membuka piyama Slaine. Inaho bahkan tidak sadar telah kelepasan. Ia melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan Slaine mengambil udara. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium leher Slaine, turuh hingga berhenti pada dada. Inaho menciumnya dan memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan kedua tangan Slaine yang mencoba mendorong dadanya. Ia tidak memperdulikan kedua kaki Slaine yang meronta.

Inaho benar-benar telah kehilangan kontrolnya.

"Hiks."

Dan satu isakan dari bibir Slaine mampu menghentikan tindakan Inaho. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Slaine telah basah. Inaho terdiam sejenak lalu turun dari ranjang. Bodohnya dia tidak mampu mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak menuruti nafsunya.

"Maaf."

Inaho berjalan tergesa ke kamar mandi. Menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya ia selesaikan tadi.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Inaho sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Slaine. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kontrol seperti pagi itu.

"Ya, kak Yuki."

Inaho menopang keningnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan memegang ponsel. Menjawab panggilan dari kakaknya.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan Harklight."

Inaho memijat keningnya yang terasa agak sakit.

"Tidak. Slaine baik-baik saja." Inaho berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia memperhatikan Slaine yang masih saja dengan kebiasaan barunya. Diam dengan pandangan ke langit.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia untuk ke Mars besok lusa."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjadi jaminannya."

"Aku menanti kabar darimu, kak."

Inaho menutup telponnya. Tidak seperti Slaine yang keberadaannya tidak banyak dketahui oleh orang-orang, membawa Harklight ternyata lebih susah. Padahal hanya pria itu yang mungkin bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga Slaine, mengingat betapa setianya Harklight kepada Slaine.

Pernikahan Asseylum semakin dekat dan Inaho tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan Slaine sendiri untuk seminggu. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan pihak Mars agar mau melepaskan Harklight.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu dari dua minggu yang lalu, akhirnya Inaho mendapatkan Ijin sebagai jaminan kebebasan untuk Harklight. Dua hari setelah pembicaraan dengan sang kakak, akhirnya pria itu sampai di bumi. Setelah menjemput Harklight di kantor pusat, Inaho bergegas membawa pria itu pulang ke tempat Slaine. Ia tidak bisa membuang waktu lagi, karena malam ini juga ia dan lainnya akan berangkat ke Mars.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Mereka tidak cukup akrab untuk memulai obrolan. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu kalipun sebelumnya.

Inaho memarkir mobilnya begitu ia memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ia turun dari mobilnya begitu juga dengan Harklight. Pria itu hanya diam sambil mengikuti kemana Inaho pergi. Harklight bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia dibawa ke bumi.

"Masuklah." Untuk pertama kalinya Inaho berbicara dengan Harklight semenjak pertemuan keduanya di kantor pusat.

Pria itu mengikuti Inaho. Berhenti di samping ranjang yang cukup besar. Ia nampak terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang tengah tidur di ranjang tersebut.

"Slaine-sama." serunya tanpa sadar. Bagaimana bisa ia akan percaya jika yang dilihat olehnya adalah tuannya. Bahkan di Vers saja, Slaine dianggap telah mati, "bagaimana bisa?"

"Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu jika ia masih hidup." Inaho berjalan mendekati Slaine yang tengah tertidur pulas, "dan aku percaya kau tidak akan membocorkan hal ini."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Menjaganya selama aku pergi." Inaho menarik selimut di pinggang Slaine hingga ke dada, "aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendirian selama seminggu."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Slaine-sama?"

"Ia baru saja pulih setelah koma." Inaho kembali mengingat saat dimana Slaine 'tertidur nyenyak' selama dua minggu.

"Slaine-sama."

"Kau hanya perlu mengingat kegiatannya dan menyiapkan keperluannya." Inaho berbalik dan menatap Harklight sebelum memberi isyarat agar pria itu mengikuti dirinya, keluar dari kamar Slaine.

"Slaine akan bangun jam 9 pagi, setelah itu sarapan." Inaho berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan memasuki sebuah kamar lagi, "dia akan sarapan di kamar, jadi tolong bawakan ke kamarnya, "Inaho berhenti di kamar yang lebih kecil dari kamarnya dengan Slaine. "Selesai sarapan, tolong bantu dia untuk mandi."

"Mandi?" harklight sedikit tidak paham akan maksud Inaho. Yah, mungkin dulu Slaine tidak begitu suka dibuntuti.

"Kedua kakinya belum terbiasa berjalan sendiri."

"Maksudmu Slaine-sama-"

"Dia tidak lumpuh." potong Inaho begitu saja.

"Maaf."

"Setelah makan siang biasanya dia akan tertidur, jadi jangan tinggalkan dia. Karena dia bisa tertidur kapan saja." Inaho kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Slaine lebih sering tertidur, jadi maklumi saja jika tiba-tiba dia tertidur di kursi roda."

"Ia akan tidur jam 7 malam. Sebelum kau meninggalkan dia, jangan lupa mengganti mawar putih di kamarnya dengan yang baru. Kau bisa mengambilnya di taman belakang. Dan yang lebih penting, nyalakan penghangat ruangan."

"Baik."

"Kau bisa istirahat di kamar ini.

Harklight mengangguk, "kapan anda akan berangkat?"

"Malam ini juga."

Inaho melangkah keluar dari kamar Harklight dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor pusat.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Slaine-sama!"

Slaine menatap wajah Harklight yang tersenyum. Ia nampak kebingungan ketika melihat Harklight dan bukannya Inaho.

"Saya yang akan menemani Anda sampai Kaizuka-san kembali."

Slaine hanya diam. Menurut pada apupun yang Harklight katakan. Pada akhirnya Inaho membuangnya seperti sebelumnya. Inaho hanya membual tentang 'aku akan bersamamu'. Terbukti jika pemuda itu hanya mempermainkan dirinya. Mungkin saja ia tetaplah tahanan, namun bukan di sel penjara.

Bodohnya ia sedikit percaya akan perkataaan Inaho. Bahkan Inaho pergi tanpan mengucapkan apapun, seperti saat menjenguknya di tahanan.

"Kaizuka-san begitu baik terhadap Anda." Harklight berdiri di belakang Slaine yang tengah duduk di kursi rodanya, menikmati pemandangan langit biru seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Tidak, Inaho bukan pemuda yang baik. Inginnya mengatakan hal itu. Namun Slaine tetap diam. Inaho yang sudah membunuh keberadaanya. Inaho yang sudah mengambil hidupnya. Inaho pembual yang mengatakan ingin hidup bersamanya. Inaho yang meninggalkan dirinya. Inaho yang membuatnya menjadi sampah di penjara. Inaho ...

Slaine mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres dengan dadanya. Sakit dan ia hampir kesulitan bernafas setiap kali air mata itu semakin banyak.

"Slaine-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Harklight begitu khawatir melihat Slaine yang tiba-tiba menangis. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tuannya yang begitu tangguh terlihat benar-benar rapuh.

Harklight tahu slaine tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Sudah tiga hari semenjak Inaho pergi dan tuannya menolak untuk makan, jika Harklight tidak memohon. Ia semakin penasaran akan apa yang terjadi terhadap tuannya itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap Inaho akan segera pulang.

.

.

.

"Kaizuka-san!" Harklight membuka pintu lebih lebar ketika ia melihat Inaho telah kembali dari Mars.

"Bagaimana dengan Slaine?" Inaho melangkah ke dalam. Ia benar-benar letih dan ingin segera istirahat.

"Slaine-sama jarang makan semenjak Anda tidak ada."

"Kebiasaan buruknya kembali lagi." Inaho menghela nafas dan mengendurkan dasinya, "terima kasih sudah menjaganya. Kau boleh istirahat."

Harklight hanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Inaho melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Ia ingin segera istirahat. Inaho membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Slaine yang telah tidur. Ia meletakkan koper kecilnya di samping meja dan mulai melepas bajunya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi karena ia benar-benar ingin segera tidur. Jadi, Inaho hanya mengganti kemejanya dengan baju. Dan melepas celananya. Membiarkan dirinya tidur dengan celana pendeknya.

Inaho menatap Slaine sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia naik ke atas ranjang. Menutup mata dan membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

.

.

.

Slaine membuka mata setelah Inaho berbaring membelakangi dririnya. Ia memukul pelan punggung Inaho berungkali sambil menggumam. Namun Inaho tidak sedikitpun berusaha merespon. Mungkin saja ia lelah, namun Slaine tidak mau tahu. Ia terlanjur kecewa dengan pemuda itu.

"Slaine." seru Inaho lalu berbalik. Ia menatap Slaine sejenak dan menangkap tangan yang masih berusaha memukul dadanya, "ada apa?"

Namun Slaine hanya diam. Seprti biasa, bibirnya mengerucut dan pandangannya menunduk. Membuat Inaho semakin tidak mengerti akan keinginan orang yang menemaninya selama hampir tiga bulan ini.

"Slaine."

"Kau bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku," ujar Slaine lirih

Inaho menarik nafas. Ia akui ia memang salah karena pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun kalimat perpisahan. Namun ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu." Inaho menggeser tubuhnya, lebih dekat lagi dengan Slaine, "kau tidak akan bisa tidur setelahnya jika aku membangunkanmu." Inaho melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Slaine. Tahu begini dari awal saja dia tidak usah pulang, jika itu bisa membuat slaine berbicara.

"Jangan menggodaku, Slaine!"

Inaho memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Slaine meraba wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin kelepasan lagi hingga berakhir di kamar mandi. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya sampai pagi.

Namun Slaine tidak berniat untuk berhenti. Dengan amat terpaksa Inaho menangkap tangan di wajahnya itu. Tapi Slaine malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Inaho cukup lama.

Cukup sudah. Inaho tidak tahan dibuatnya.

Inaho bangkit dan memerangkap tubuh Slaine di bawahnya. Seperti kejadian pagi itu. Ia mencium lembut leher Slaine. Sesekali ia melirik wajah Slaine yang memerah, berbeda dengan waktu itu yanh nampak datar. Inaho terkejut ketika Slaine memeluk lehernya dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman singkat.

Anggap saja Slaine telah membuka jalan. Inaho ingin tertawa kegirangan. Dengan tergesa ia melepas kaosnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah lalu kembali menindih Slaine.

.

.

.

"I-na-ho."

Inaho benar-benar menggempur lubang Slaine dengan brutal. Membuat tubuh Slaine terlonjak ke atas tiap kali Inaho mendorong miliknya dengan kuat. Suara desahan saling bersahutan memenuhi kamarnya. Ini sudah ketika kalinya Slaine memuntahkan benihnya, namun Inaho masih belum berniat untuk mengakhiri permainannya.

"I-na-ho." Slaine dapat merasakan perutnya kembali menegang. Tubuhnya benar- sudah lemas. Ia menarik spraei di bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Inaho semakin mempercepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia mejamkan matanya erat-erat, menikmati setiap pijatan dari lubang Slaine, hingga ia benar-benar seperti melayang. Dengan kuat ia membenamkan miliknya, dan membiarkan benihnya mengisi perut slaine. Ia ambruk tepat di atas tubuh Slaine.

Inaho mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-enggah. Membisikkan sesutu tepat di telinga Skaine. Membuat pemuda yang menghabiskan waktunya di Mars itu merona.

.

.

.

"Nao-kun!"

Inaho terlonjak kaget ketika membuka pintu kamarnya. Kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Sebaiknya kau mengunci pintu jika sedang 'sibuk'."

"Diamlah, kak Yuki." Inaho memandang kakaknya datar, "dan lagi kenapa kau sudah ada di sini?"

"Oh aku disini dari tadi malam." Yuki tertawa meledek, "ada beberapa berkas milik Harklight yang mesti kau tandatangani, tapi ternyata kau sudah besar."

"Hah.." Inaho memasang wajah masa bodoh.

"Apa Slaine menangis, sepertinya dia sedikit kesakitan."

Wajah Inaho memerah ketika sadar kakaknya mendengar kegiatannya bersama Slaine tadi malam, "berisik." Ia menutup pintunya dengan sedikit agak keras. Membuat Yuki tertawa di luar kamarnya karena telah berhasil menggoda sang adik.

Inaho kembali ke tempat Slaine yang mulai bangun. Ia membungkuk lalu mencium kening Slaine, "selamat pagi!"

Inaho tersenyum melihat Slaine yang suasana hatinya mulai membaik. Ia merengkuh tubuh Slaine lalu menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Hari ini ia berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit, memulai kembali terapi yang tertunda karena Slaine tidak mau menjalaninya.

Mulai hari ini, ia benar-benar akan memulai hidup barunya dengan putra dari Doktor Troyard tersebut. Ia akan membebaskan Slaine dari kesengsaraan dan kebencian. Ia akan membuat Slaine benar-benar mensyukuri hidupnya.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
